callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:John Price (Original)
Is Captain Price is same one in CoD 2 as he is in 4? Many sources i've heard say yes but that doesn't seem possible because that would make Price 78 yrs old at the youngest. :Most (if not all) countries' armed forces have a rule that infantry can't be over 50, and be in the line of fire. I believe the US's army has it at 40. 00:14, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :And it's probabaly even lower for Special Forces? I think he is a descendant of Price, and there is the fact his voice is different? 10:17 28 December 2007 (GMT) ::Actualy alot of special operators are quite old and well into military carears. Alot of special forces dont require peak physical strength and endurance. [[User:BonesBrigade|'БοņёŠɓɤĭĠ₳₯є']] 05:34, 25 March 2008 (UTC) A descendand of the COD2 Captain Price is more realistic. In Call of Duty 2 he is called Captain Price, that would be in the 40s. In Call of duty 4, during the flashback mission at chernobyl he is Lieutnant Price and then becomes Captain Price on present day. Since Chernobyl happened after WWII It seems unrealistic that Captain Price was retrograded to Lieutnant to become Captain again later. Haha. Though that was odd. Hell, even Game Informer made that mistake.--Maverick King 02:50, 9 February 2008 (UTC) I would like to think it's his youngest brother, maybe a son or nephew. They are very much alike, same company who made the game. It's just a nice little wink to those days. Maybe "Old Price" pulled some strings to get "Young Price" in the SAS, who knows? totava89.152.240.61 15:59, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Captain Price's Voice Actor Shouldn't it be noted who his vioce actor is? It's Billy Murray. File:Mw2 cast.png Not to be confused with Bill Murry. Captain Price's rank during the Chernobyl mission The rank Price held during his Chernobyl mission is refered to by the article as 'Leftenant'. Although during the Chernobyl mission to assassinate Zakhaev the player hears Capt. Macmillan refer to Price as 'Leftenant Price', and the subtitles as well spell it 'Leftenant' this is just a British pronounciation of the rank of lieutenant, and should be adjusted in the article to its correct spelling. Unless this is just a reference to how the game spells it? -------------- It's a voluntarily incorrect pronounciation of the term "Lieutenant", which is transported to the subtitles, as "Uh" in the 'Death from Above' level isn't omitted. totava 89.152.240.61 15:59, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ^-It isn't an incorrect pronunciation, it is an old pronunciation, and the developers spelled it phonetically so that deaf people know that bushy-face is using an English dialect, the old pronunciation (technically a provincial pronunciation of a French loanword) is still common outside the USA. Remember it's the English language, not American. HEY TOTAVA WHAT HAVE YOU GOT AGAINST DEAF PEOPLE, EH??? EHHHH?????? The fact that hes part of the British SAS should kinda explain this. dont really see why the americans think everone should use their version of our language? --Zynx832 22:37, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Captain Price (COD2) The Captain Price of Call of Duty 2 didn't lead the 7th Armoured Division. That was Field Marshal Montgomery. Captains usually are in-charge of company-sized units or smaller. It's so hard to see?! Common people, you are a bunch of squares! It's so damn obvius that the apearing of Cpt. Price in many episodes of CoD is a damn Easter egg I feel sorry for the blindness of those who have the time to calculate the age of Price and so on.. -I agree, they reused a great character, It doesn't make him 78, it means that Price and his big bushy bitch-tickler are badass permanent residents of the CoD franchise, and should be in the next non-treyarch CoD as well, even if he is dead at the end of CoD4. You can't keep a good 'stache down. Bitches. Sounds like SOMEONE needs anger management... Something Unkwown I wonder how Cpt. Price turn to Lt. Price? Palak 'Natinee 04:32, 18 January 2009 (UTC) What do you mean? Is it how he was promoted or something? Attack Rhino 01:37, 24 July 2009 (UTC) He probably got promoted for killing Zakhaev,but then they found out he was still alive ?WhIpSnAp? 15:03, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Relationship with CoD 2 Price Is it really a widely held belief among fans that they're father and son? That's idiotic. Men don't often father children at the age of 67. And according to the article on the Price in CoD 2, he died 22 years before CoD4 Price was born, though honestly, I don't know if any of these dates are legit or fanon. Haven't played the games in a while.-- 18:41, 9 April 2009 (UTC) voice actor in bio This does not make sense that the stating of the fact that Bill Murrary is the voice actor for Price, is in the biography section. I think that it needs to be moved to the Trivia section, with another person's consent, I shall then move it to the appropriate section. Thanks, Attack Rhino 01:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Still alive? Have any other sources said whether or not Price'll reappear in MW2? I'm not sure how much i trust Game Informer's word if they didnt even get his name right WouldYouKindly 00:38, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :There is no official word on the subject as his survival was left ambiguous. -- 00:40, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Using a camera cheat, you can plainly see him die at the end of Game Over. However, Billy Murray has confirmed he will be voicing him in MW2. I believe this will probably in a flashback mission like All Ghillied Up and One Shot, One Kill MrJoe95 01:16, October 11, 2009 (UTC)MrJoe95 questioning Price's age I do not know where someone found Price's age, and I could not find any references for it. Could someone give a reference for the age? Thanks, Attack Rhino 05:00, 6 August 2009 (UTC) That's because there are no references for it, some moron's been adding random dates to the birthdate section in every single character infobox (even the cannon fodder characters, even frickin Sniper Team Two) WouldYouKindly 01:49, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the reply. Attack Rhino 05:05, 9 August 2009 (UTC) In MW2? Someone added to the article that Price is a colonel in MW2. I hardly follow MW2 news so I am unsure if this is player speculation or not-- 00:30, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I just deleted that stuff. They were confusing it with Soap's return as a Captain. Imrlybord7 17:57, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Tom Clancy? In the Tom Clancy Novel: "Rainbbow 6" There is a british former SAS agent who is part of Rainbow named Eddie Price who also likes to smoke. Coincidence? :Well... That's sort of a stupid thing to say (no offense), because surely there must be tons of soldiers who like to smoke. Also, Rainbow 6 was written in 1998. Modern warfare 2 time It says that mw2 is in 2016, any official proof? :Yeah, I found on the CoD timeline, it says 2016. It should only be listed if evidence can be found. Attack Rhino 20:36, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :In an interview one of the devs said it takes place 5 years after MW1 which took place in 2011-- 20:46, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Die i want him to die at the end of mw2, but it will be, in a explosion and shit not something stupid. you shouldnt right stuff like that on here you should be on the fannon wiki where you can say all your made up stuff instead of here where we talk about facts not made up wishes ?WhIpSnAp? 15:01, October 13, 2009 (UTC) it's a talk page he can pretty much wish what he wants Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Sniper']] 15:05, October 13, 2009 (UTC) have you seen the part about william and the one above him on the talk of Gary Sanderson that is similar to what this guy said and people have a go at william ?WhIpSnAp? 16:42, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Spoiler Info Has any of this "Spoiler"info been confirmed? PhantBat 20:32, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Quotes Someone should add the quotes from the cutscenes from the last two levels, best Price quotes ever IMO. PhantBat 09:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Really? I thought it was cheesy beyong belief. Moozipan Cheese 13:59, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Quite honestly, it was epic. It very much reminded me of the daring Captain Price from CoD4: MW PShizzzzle 01:14, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Missquoted The quote of what Price said to Makarov in response to Makarov saying "I'll see you in hell", should be "give my regards to Zakehev if you get there first." Price's Capture Surely he was captured after game over, as you see the russian trying to perform cpr hit his body in frustration meaning they believed he was dead so probably left his body and when someone found the battlesite saw there was a sas member who was still alive (maybe he came round by then), they took him and imprisoned him, or something along those lines, as surely if he had been captured while with TF 141 they would have sent a party to try and retreive him as they would likely know who captured him? just a thought. :Considering the Ultranationalists took power in Russia, they probably placed him in the Gulag (as they couldn't kill him) after he healed. Still, that raises the question of why Soap wasn't in the Gulag too, as he was the one who actually killed Zakhaev. As for why he looked dead in the end of the last game, Infinity Ward probably didn't expect there game to be analysed so deeply/know what they would do with Price. Moozipan Cheese 21:16, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Which is basically what i wanted to say, but soap was rescued by the loyalists. and im pretty sure i saw on the actual page that price was captured while with TF 141 which isnt confirmed, anyway this seems more likely Though IW probably didnt expect to make a sequel --Zynx832 22:53, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :To be honest, I would have rathered that they didn't make a direct sequel. I liked Modern Warfare 1's story, it was like a great action movie. This one feels hacked together and badly constructed. Really, the only good parts are the American campaign and the multiplayer. Here's my story, they left Price for dead, so he was left, evantully the Ultranationlists (not the Lolaylists) came to the battle ground for a news report (Zakheav: Hero of New Russia) and when they found out the Price was alive, they captured and kept him locked up. Everyone else thought he was dead. The reason why Soap wasn't captured was because the Loyalists picked him up, and Nickolai (if he is the same one from MW1) is most likely an Loyalist, proving the Loyalist's are against the New Russia. Peter Griffen Boy 21:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC)